


Gin & Tonic

by PlatonicSolid



Series: Curb Your Compulsion [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Drinking, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatonicSolid/pseuds/PlatonicSolid
Summary: “I think I like you like this.” He muttered against sweet tasting lips. “In my arms.”That got him another kiss, more passionate than before. “And in your arms I’ll stay.”Sasuke liked to unwind after a hard day of work, it was his version of normal, but that gets interrupted by an unexpected visitor.





	Gin & Tonic

**Author's Note:**

> this is a follow up to the one-shot "Sunrise", and can be read alone, but it might be fun to have some context from that fic
> 
> hope you like this!!!

This was a generic Tuesday night.

 

Typically, the night went like this - check emails, listen to voicemails, leave work, loosen necktie, walk to the club, hand Suigetsu his jacket and briefcase, sit on the third stool from the left, drink himself incoherent or just about, cool down a bit, wander home just as the club closes.

 

That was normal.

 

That was Sasuke’s routine, if anyone could call it that. Slamming back glass after glass of liquor until his tongue lost all sense of taste and his eyes couldn’t focus on anything more than a foot in front of him - that felt comfortable.

 

Definitely so, given how many, what, years he’s been doing this?

 

Each night he came, he’d sit at the bar for hours on end, watching the patrons enter and exit, listening to the blaring music the DJ played so loud that it overtook his heartbeat, gulping down drink after drink like he wouldn’t ever do so again.

 

Then he always did so again.

 

Sasuke could remember (if the vague idea of things he observed whilst inebriated could constitute as actual memories) the face of every regular, how the crowds changed each day from mainly undergrads to mainly thirty-somethings to the pregamers to the after party people. It was constant, it was stable, it was routine. He could distinguish between the people that frequented the club and the people that came because a friend dragged them there.

 

Seldom were there people that came in to do as he did - to sit, to drink, to watch, to listen. If Sasuke could guess right, he was probably the only person to do so.

 

Suigetsu never questioned him. He didn’t ask Sasuke why he was there on a weeknight, or why he simply sat for hours, not once glancing at his phone, or why he ordered drinks so fast. These things Sasuke has taken to be habit were becoming Suigetsu’s as well. The last bit of his rational brain told him that it _wasn’t_ okay to get drunk each night and that his bartender friend should probably tell him to fuck off, not mechanically make him drinks.

 

“You’ve got to be the worst bartender in the city.” He muttered, lips pressed against the coolness of his glass, muffling his words a bit.

 

“You’re a dick,” Suigetsu started, rubbing a glass dry before stacking it with the others, “I couldn’t have possibly messed up your order. It’s so simple a kid could’ve made it.”

 

Sasuke shook his head, taking another sip from his glass. “No, no.” He sounded tired. “I’m five drinks in and I just got here.” He put it down and slid it over towards his friend.

 

“It’s been an hour and a half.” The white-haired man said as he immediately filled the glass with tonic, pouring in a bit of gin and a splash of lime juice. Sasuke took it from him and drunk half of the glass. An hour and a half his ass, it felt like twenty minutes had gone by. “And now it’s been six. You should be drunk.”

 

The taste hit him in waves. There was sour from the straight lime juice that sat on top, stinging his lips in his haste. The gin didn’t quite mix with the tonic water, both retaining that lingering bitter note.

 

Should’ve let Suigetsu mix it.

 

Still a good drink, regardless. Bitter wasn’t bad.

 

“And you’ve let me drink six gin and tonics, thus making you a bad bartender.”

 

Suigetsu shook his head. “Only you’d think that your bartender actually making your drinks is a bad thing.”

 

“Six, Suigetsu.”

 

Sasuke definitely didn’t think that his nights would be like this a few years ago. Not at all actually.

 

Back then he had energy. Drinking was a celebration after winning a case, going to this club and sitting at this bar in specific was because he wanted a place where he knew at least one person. It was nice, it was pleasant, he did this to feel rewarded.

 

But cases started to pile up, and he had to put together increasingly convoluted arguments, and he was being pushed _so hard_ and people just-

 

He drank the rest of his gin and tonic quickly then passed the glass back to Suigetsu.

 

There was a _reason_ he drank. There was a _good_ reason he went and sat at that bar more times than he can count. The daytime, his day to day life, it was fucking stressful. The work he did was good damn work, and he helps some genuine people, but sometimes he gets the very worst of the worst as clients and he _has_ to deal with it because it's his fucking job to represent, to be non-judgemental, to be this and be that.

 

Sasuke needed it- no, Sasuke _deserved_ to consume as much alcohol as he’d like. For getting through days like his? Oh, he deserved more than just a couple of cocktails.

 

“I’m starting to think that I’m probably not drinking enough.” He tapped his fingers on the bartop, glancing between Suigetsu and the glass that had yet to be refilled with a gin and tonic. Suigetsu gave him a strange look and shook his head, then took the glass.

 

“Starting to think you have a problem.” The white-haired man said under his breath, filling the glass back up with what Sasuke could guess is water.

 

“Just make my drinks, you can play the worried friend when the sun rises.”

 

Suigetsu just chuckled at him. “Speaking of the sun rising, you were really something a few weeks ago.” The glass was passed back to him and the black haired man took a sip near immediately.

 

Yup, water. Thanks Suigetsu.

 

Sasuke rose his eyebrow, peering over the glass that was up to his lips as he hummed his confusion. “What are you talking about?” He asked as he put down the glass.

 

“You, flirting up a storm with that cute blond. Damn near set the dance floor on fire. And you _never_ dance, not in recent memory at least.”

 

Ah, how could he _ever_ forget that night? A blond, lean cut, maybe grad student with a bit of an attitude and a _whole_ lot of energy. Each move and twist of that body kept Sasuke in a trance that he didn’t want to ever break. It was like he was born to move, rolling his body with the music as though he was compelled by the lyrics themselves to act out their will and passion.

 

Sasuke vividly remembered, even in his most certainly drunken haze, each flutter of that bright orange windbreaker, every glance from those eyes so blue they made the sky jealous, those smiles on those lips sweeter than anything he’s ever tasted. “Yeah.” He took another sip of the water. “Blame it on the liquor.”

 

“Oh no, no, no, Mr. Uchiha, you most certainly enjoyed that beyond being drunk.”

 

The black haired man shrugged. “What if I did?” And he definitely did.

 

Suigetsu shrugged back. “Dunno. That’s up for you to figure out.”

 

In all honesty, Sasuke couldn’t get his mind off of the blond he called Sunrise. He didn’t mean to stare that night but how could he help himself with a guy like _that_.

 

Sunrise was a gorgeous guy that stuck out like a sore thumb. Very clearly out of place sitting at the bar that night in a club he’d never been to before, wincing oh so painfully at liquor that he most likely doesn’t drink, looking so downcast as those blue eyes stared at the rim of that shot glass, fist tightening and untightening in an anger that didn’t suit him.

 

Sasuke finished off that water and tapped the bartop for Suigetsu to fill him up again. He wondered what the writer was doing then, at almost 2 in the morning on a weeknight. If Sasuke had to guess, maybe he was sitting at his laptop, or a notebook, thinking about the next scene he would put to paper or the next stanza that would flow so seamlessly into the last it wasn’t like Sunrise was thinking of it for the last twenty minutes.

 

He could just wonder.

 

Wonder about Sunrise just as he was wondering why the hell Suigetsu hadn’t given him another drink yet.

 

“Like how it’s up to me to figure out why I’m not on my eighth gin and tonic tonight.” He was being snotty, he knew, but today was a bit rough. The judge was busting his ass about the evidence that his team organized and, ugh, nevermind.

 

The white-haired man sucked his teeth and filled the glass with water again. “Finish that then we can talk about a seventh, let alone an eighth drink. Seriously, you’re drunk now, you’re slurring. I’m gonna cut you off if you don’t slow your roll.”

 

Asshole. “You never cut off any of these other customers.” He’d also never cut him off before.

 

“Yeah, yeah, but I didn’t go to high school with the vast majority of the other customers. And they aren’t in here every night-”

 

“Every other night-”

 

“-you’re drunk you can’t tell me how many times you come in here-”

 

“Regardless it’s every other-”

 

“-drinking your problems and liver function away. Finish the fucking water and take a breather.” Suigetsu stared him down, his expression bearing his mild frustration. Sasuke met the stare but obliged, drinking the water slowly, making sure to hold the violet eyes in that gaze.

 

“There. I’m drinking my water. You seriously are the worst bartender in the city.”

 

Suigetsu turned away from his friend and tended to the customers that came up to the bar. A young couple, or maybe friends, ordering some fruity drink that Suigetsu was good at making. He always seemed to be able to add some sort of flare to creating his cocktails, earning him some pretty good tips. They smiled at how quickly and expertly the man made the drinks, tipping him well for the show of talent.

 

After dealing with them, Suigetsu turned back to Sasuke and took his glass away from him. “You complain when I make your drinks, you complain when I don’t make your drinks, pick one.”

 

“So if I finish this glass do I get my next drink?”

 

“Uh,” Suigetsu took out his phone to check the time, “I’ll fill your glass at ten after 2.”

 

Sasuke leaned his head on his hand and rolled his eyes, reaching for the water. That doesn’t seem like it’s too long of a wait; Suigetsu liked the tip he got from his friend too much to cut him off for the night.

 

Routines aren’t meant to be broken. Sasuke was supposed to be eight into the gin and tonics, thinking about how he would construct his opening statement for the trial in a couple of days, not drinking water in Suigetsu attempt at being a good friend.

 

Just like a few weeks ago he was supposed to finish off his fifth pint of beer, not let his eyes wander over the blond that sat two seats from him.

 

He was supposed to stay quiet and let himself mellow out, not walk up next to this bright guy in this insane orange windbreaker and start to talk to him.

 

He was supposed to be savoring the taste of bitter hops on his tongue, not grimacing at how impossibly sweet the grenadine was in that Tequila Sunrise.

 

He was supposed to not know anything about this guy, not find out that he was a writer that blushes easily at being called Sunrise when he was the near embodiment of one.

 

He was supposed to sit firmly on that bar stool like he did every other damn night, not pull Sunrise up and over to the dance floor.

 

Sasuke was under no obligation to dance the night away with a beautiful blond man he named Sunrise (that did indeed keep his promise to dance circles around him) but he _did_ and it felt like he was meant to be doing that all along.

 

Each grind, each twirl, each time they moved their feet in unison, it made Sasuke feel like he was actually enjoying something purely for the first time in years. The breaths against his neck, the sugary taste in his mouth from those impassioned kisses, the arms around his neck that felt so natural there, all made the experience that much better.

 

“Aren’t you going a- well damn it.” A voice, light but rough around the edges, tinged with confidence that fell off into a bit of irk at the end, spoke from next to him.

 

A voice that was familiar to Sasuke. The black-haired man turned his head to meet a sheepish smile from the blond known as Sunrise.

 

“I was gonna say the line that you said to me, you know, a couple of weeks ago, but you weren’t taking shots, and you’re drinking water really slowly, so it just sorta fell apart.” The man laughed a nervous though kind laugh. Sasuke looked the blond in the eyes as he continued. “The whole time I was gearing up to say it I was thinking ‘oh no, what if it isn’t as hot as when he said it, does he even remember me?’ and then I just went for it anyway, and I still don’t actually know if you remember me, and now all these run on sentences are just kinda embarrassing and I’ll just go sit do-”

 

Sasuke slowly, so slowly and carefully, reached his hand up to touch the writer’s cheek, trailing lightly down with two fingers to reach under his chin. He tilted the man’s head toward himself, capturing those pure blue eyes, nearly becoming distracted by how the strobing lights of the club reflected off of them.

 

“How could I ever forget,” Sasuke leaned in, not quite far enough to kiss him, but just enough for the blond stranger to close the gap if he wanted to, “Sunrise.”

 

From that, he saw Sunrise glance down at his lips, his smile growing. “You did remember.” His voice dropped to a whisper, happy and surprised and teasing.

 

God, was he gorgeous. The glint in his blue eyes, the playful smile on his mouth, the tightness of his dark blue tank top showing off how lean and toned he was, it just made Sasuke thoughts turn to mush. “Don’t ever worry about me forgetting you, Sunrise. Matter of fact, I’ve gotta worry about you forgetting me.”

 

Sunrise took the hand from under his chin and laced his fingers together with it, sitting at the barstool next to Sasuke. “Can’t. Damn, I don’t even have a fun little nickname to call you.” He never did give him his name, did he?

 

“Fuck, you could call me anything you damn well please, as long as you keep talking to me.” The look on the blond’s face was absolutely _priceless_. The surprise and delight looked so nice on him; the way his eyes seemed to glimmer and shine, his shy and sweet smile, the light blush, all just so pretty on him.

 

He shouldn’t break the routine.

 

Sasuke leaned in even more - just _one_ taste of those lips and-

 

“Alright, it’s ten after 2, here’s your gin and tonic.” Suigetsu slid the cocktail over to Sasuke, right between him and Sunrise, a nice little lime slice sitting delicately on the rim.

 

That has to have the worst fucking timing. “Thanks, Suigetsu.” He muttered out, unlacing his fingers from his companion and picking up the drink, sipping from it and sighing in relief. “About time.” He mumbled, meeting blue eyes from beyond his glass.

 

Sunrise leaned onto the counter, his light blue track jacket swaying with his movement. Fuck, he was good looking. “Of course you’d like a gin and tonic.”

 

Sasuke licked his lips and looked Sunrise up and down. “What can I say? I like a classic.”

 

“Of course you would. Real classy guy, dressed in navy pinstripes,” Sunrise ran his fingers up Sasuke’s arm, “and a nice white button up.” The blond looked back up to meet Sasuke’s eyes. “No gold chain today?”

 

He reached into his shirt, unbuttoning the top couple of buttons, and pulled out his chain. “Silver. The buttons on the jacket were silver.” Oh shut up Sasuke, that isn’t fucking sexy at all, it’s just lame.

 

Sunrise hummed, low and amused. “Of course you’d make sure you matched your suits. I like that. Classy guy right here.”

 

Well, maybe it was sexy and this was working. Was he actually flirting with this man? And getting flirted with in return?

 

Sasuke took a sip from his drink again. “Glad you see something you like. I know I certainly do.” He couldn’t help himself if he even tried.

 

There was a blush creeping up the man’s face, almost obscured by the darkness of the club and the dancing of the multicolored lights. “You said I could call you whatever I damn well pleased, right?”

 

“As long as you keep talking to me.”

 

Sunrise chuckled a bit. “Well then, Tonic, I think that I’ll be talking to you all night long.”

 

“So I’m Tonic?”

 

“You’re Tonic. You like gin and tonics, I’m not gonna call you gin, so you’ve got Tonic.”

 

That made Sasuke smile a bit. Tonic. “I like it.” It was a cute gesture. “Gonna order anything? You liked your drink last time you were here. Hey,” Sasuke tapped his fingers on the bar to get his friend’s attention, “get Sunrise a-”

 

“Yeah, Tequila Sunrise, I got it.” Suigetsu reached under the counter for the grenadine and orange juice. “On your tab, I take it.”

 

“Oh, no, no, I can’t let you do that! Let me pick up your tab. To repay you for last time.”

 

Uh. “Don’t pick up my tab.”

 

Suigetsu slid the Tequila Sunrise over to them and took Sasuke’s old glass away. “You don’t want to pick up his tab.”

 

Sunrise took a sip from the glass, then crossed his arms over his chest and- god is he _pouting?_ “I’d like to do something for you. You really made my night the other week.”

 

Sasuke looked the blond in the eyes as he took another sip of the cocktail. “Keep good on your promise to stay all night and we can call it even.”

 

That got Sasuke another smile. “I think I can do that.” Sunrise slid the drink over to Sasuke. “Drink. You said you liked the taste last time.”

 

“I said I liked how you taste, last time.” Sasuke slid the drink back and smiled. He shouldn’t keep flirting with this guy, it broke routine, but he was so cute and the night seemed to be picking up now.

 

Another pretty smile to match the laugh that left his lips. “Guess I should keep drinking, so you still like how I taste.” He took another sip, this time making sure to stretch it out, not breaking eye contact with Sasuke all the while.

 

Fuck. “I’d like it regardless.” Finally, _finally,_ Sunrise leaned in and pressed his lips against Sasuke’s, slow and easy, taking all the time in the world to enjoy the feeling. They fit together so _nicely_ it felt like, movements so natural. He imagined that he probably needed this and that Sunrise could tell that he did.

 

They broke apart, and the only thing that stopped Sasuke from kissing his companion again was the man speaking before he got the chance to. “I want to dance with you again, Tonic.”

 

Interesting. “Why?” Sasuke leaned his chin on his hand, his elbow resting on the bartop.

 

The writer’s eyes glanced down briefly, then back up to meet Sasuke’s again. “Why not?”

 

“Not the dancing type.” This wasn’t something he typically did, dancing wasn’t a part of his normal Tuesday night, thinking about how this writer would clutch onto his shoulders so nicely was not what he typically did.

 

But he still wanted to.

 

“But I am.” A bit of cheek. “And I promised to stay all night with you.” Sunrise held out his hand, and Sasuke took it slowly.

 

Something different, damn, _anything_ different from sitting and drinking and observing all the other people in the club or at the bar was probably good for him.

 

Standing up was proving to be somewhat of a task. There was a wobble of his head, his vision faded then focused on the light blue of his companion’s back as they made their way over to the dance floor.

 

The slow song helped. Sasuke found his hands falling easily onto moving hips, felt his shoulder adjust to the added weight of eager arms and hands. He rested his forehead on the neck in front of him, pushing the body closer to himself, gripping at the blond’s waist like he would disappear. “I think I like you like this.” Sasuke muttered against sweet tasting lips.

 

Sunrise laughed and kissed him back before saying, “How?”

 

“In my arms.”

 

That got him another kiss, more passionate than before. “And in your arms I’ll stay.”

 

There was something special about Sunrise. He was lively, moved like there was a fire in his heart and under his feet, but patient and sensual and passionate at the right moments, grinding with the music and holding Sasuke’s head in place to keep his attention on him and only him.

 

They changed dance types with each switch of the songs. If the pace was slow, Sunrise took to holding tight to Sasuke and guiding him slowly, smiling at the harsh grip Sasuke had on his hips, rolling with the music like waves crashing on a shore, laughing when they successfully executed some flashy and fun move. If the pace picked up, they separated, trying to one-up each other in a sort of half contest half display of ability that Sasuke thought for _sure_ he lost every time, sheerly by how magnificently Sunrise danced.

 

Sunrise was energetic, flexible, he had fun every time he moved his feet or his hips, his smiling growing with every second they were together. Sasuke felt like he was in a daze, and the only thing that he could hope to focus on was this beautiful blond in front of him.

 

It felt like both eternity and an instant, being with Sunrise. Sasuke felt the start of blisters on his feet (his oxfords were doing _nothing_ good for him besides completing his suit), and the back of his shirt becoming wet, but who the fuck cared at that moment. Fuck the routine.

 

“What was on your mind earlier?”

 

Sasuke spun Sunrise out, then pulled him back in to twirl and switch places, his movements fast as they danced a botched swing. “Work.” When he grabbed the writer’s waist again, the blond moved into some sort of quick step as he moved his arms to Sasuke's shoulders, keeping up with the new pace.

 

“Tell me about that.”

 

He really didn’t want to. “All I do is talk to people all day. Really fucking boring.” This wasn’t the time to talk about his day. Sasuke felt the arms around his neck tighten, his chest getting pressed against his partner, the two becoming even closer.

 

The blond smirked at him, and Sasuke found his hands running up his sides. “Huh, dressed in a suit like that, I didn’t take you to have a boring job.” Was that sarcasm?

 

Sasuke let out a chuckle, then rested his hands on the man’s hips. “Well, yeah, not everyone can have a lively job like you.”

 

Sunrise laughed then kissed under Sasuke’s jaw. “Definitely. What’s so boring about it? Besides the talking.”

 

He certainly didn’t want to talk about that when he was supposed to be enjoying himself. “Stuff that makes me want to come here every night.” He mumbled, almost under his breath, but the blond heard him anyway.

 

“Hopefully I can change that, and be the reason you come here.” The tone was sympathetic, the expression on his face one of understanding.

 

Sasuke stopped in his tracks on the dance floor, his eyes meeting wide and expressive blue ones. A teasing look in his eyes, a hopeful smile forming on his lips. The black haired man let his hands wander up to his companion's face, smoothing his thumb over a tanned cheek, taking in the desire in his eyes.

 

God, did he want to stay with him. “Let me send you home, Sunrise.”

 

Sunrise blinked, then a frown slowly appeared on his face. “But Tonic, I’m not drunk tonight.” The way he gulped down that cocktail begged to differ.

 

“But I still have work.”

 

The blond kissed Sasuke again, his hands resting gently on the sides of his face as the two sighed into each other’s mouths. “I’d like to keep seeing you.” He said, lacing his fingers into Sasuke’s hair, pushing the strands out of his face.

 

God did he want to see him again. “Let’s keep this.” Sasuke slid his hand down the writer’s back and to his waist, then licked his lips. “Keep this here.”

 

Sunrise nodded. “Yeah. When-” Sasuke pulled his companion into a kiss, then trailed his lips down to the man’s neck, and back up to give him a peck under his ear.

 

“Tuesdays. Come here, Tuesday. Any Tuesday, come sit at the bar, and I’ll buy you a drink. That’s how you’ll know.” This wasn’t routine. Saying that wasn’t routine. The kiss so hot it felt like it burned him wasn’t routine. The smile, so charming and honeyed, that seemed to turn his night around, wasn’t routine. Those blue eyes swelled with joy that made Sasuke feel like he was melting, wasn’t routine. Liking this man and wanting to see him again was not routine.

 

Sunrise nodded again, and pulled his head into another kiss. “Yeah, okay. I can do that. Tuesdays.”

 

He laced his fingers together with Sunrise, and lead him to the front of the club.

 

Sasuke collected his items from Suigetsu in between being grabbed by the face and kissed.

 

He ordered a ride for Sunrise as they stumbled out of the club and into the night air, the change from warm to cool being appreciated.

 

As they waited for the car to pull up Sasuke grabbed Sunrise by the waist, like he didn’t want to let go, _because_ he didn’t want to let go, and pulled him close to his chest. Sunrise chuckled a little then pressed his lips against Sasuke’s, his lips still sweet even though he drank that Tequila Sunrise so long ago.

 

When he backed Sunrise into the car, the writer smiled so brightly he was almost blinded. “Tuesdays?”

 

Sasuke kissed him one last time before he closed the door. “Tuesdays.”

 

The car pulled off, and Sasuke smiled to himself as he walked in the direction of his apartment, then shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

 

Starting next Tuesday, fuck, he’d have a new routine.

**Author's Note:**

> there's more to come for these two in this au. tell me what you think about it if you don't mind
> 
> thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
